Generic dispensers and dispensers according to the present invention are used for discharging or dispensing pharmaceutical media. While most of the well-known dispensers for discharge of pharmaceutical media include but one discharge nozzle having one discharge orifice, in particular cases there is also need to discharge the pharmaceutical medium through multiple discharge orifices of multiple discharge nozzles simultaneously. Dispensers designed for that purpose are well-known from EP 0786421, U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,196 and FR 2467604 A1, for example. Said generic dispensers are provided with multiple discharge orifices directly connected to the common supply channel.
However, administration of pharmaceutical media using such dispensers has in general not proved to achieve the desired effect, since with the known devices the medium is discharged in a largely non-atomized condition.
In the prior art, a variety of dispensers are well-known which include swirling devices to swirl or whirl the medium before its discharge. Said swirling devices possess a vortex chamber where the medium is introduced in such a manner that the medium is provided with a twist within the chamber and thus before its discharge to allow a discharge in the form of a conical spray jet.
To achieve a discharge grade of similar good quality, even with generic dispensers including more than one discharge orifice, attempts have been made to connect a common vortex chamber upstream of the discharge orifices. However, said means have proved to result in a structure that is complex and laborious to produce, and also does not seem to yield a spray jet of satisfactory quality grade.